A liquid crystal display device is mainly formed by a liquid crystal display panel configured for filtering light and a backlight module configured for providing uniform light to the display panel. Direct-light-type backlight module is one kind of the backlight module. FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view illustrating a structure of the direct-light-type backlight module known to the inventor. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the direct-light-type backlight module comprises a plurality of light source components 1 (for example, LED light bars), the light source components 1 are provided on a bottom portion of the reflection shade 21, an angle (called as folding angle) is formed between a lateral portion of the reflection shade 22 and the bottom portion of the reflection shade 21, the reflection shade 2 is configured for reflecting light emitted by the light source components 1 onto a diffusion plate 3, an optical film 4 (for example, comprising a plurality of films such as a prism sheet, an anti-reflection film) is provided on the light-output side of the diffusion plate 3 (that is, the side of the diffusion plate 3 away from the reflection shade 2), and a display panel 5 is provided on the light-output side of the optical film 4 (that is, the side of the optical film 4 away from the diffusion plate 3). FIG. 2 is a schematic top view illustrating a structure of the reflection shade of the direct-light-type backlight module known to the inventor. As shown in FIG. 2, LED light bars 1 are arranged parallel to each other on the bottom portion 21 of the reflection shade 2.